


Happiness and Love Revolve Around You

by CoolestLemon



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Buying a HOUSE, Domestic Fluff, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Married Sex, Slice of Life, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22696768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolestLemon/pseuds/CoolestLemon
Summary: A cute little peek into Mike and Stan's relationship, especially as they try to buy their dream home.A Valentine's day treat!
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: IT ❀ Valentine's Day Fic Exchange





	Happiness and Love Revolve Around You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thingsilike_08](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingsilike_08/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's Day! 
> 
> This is my contribution to the IT Valentine's Day Gift Exchange for the lovely [that_weird_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_weird_girl/pseuds/that_weird_girl)
> 
> Title is from the amazing 'Waiting for a Star to Fall' by Boy Meets Girl, a true classic and one of my all-time favourite songs.

Mike Hanlon had been in love with Stanley Uris for almost as long as he could remember. He could remember the day they met like it was yesterday. They’d been fifteen and he’d been cycling his usual route home from his daily deliveries when his front wheel had popped and he’d flown straight over the handlebars. He’d passed out immediately, hitting his head on a stray rock on the country road. It had been a terrifying five minutes before he’d woken up, a loud voice chatting away from beside him. He opened his eyes to see a boy about his own age with thick glasses and wide eyes, flapping his hands wildly and looking freaked out. There was another boy, much shorter and with a permanent frown between his eyes, who was pressing a Band-Aid to his knee. And there, stood behind both of them was another boy, who in Mike’s half-conscious state looked like an actual angel. He had soft blonde curls and light blue eyes and looked like he was seconds away from passing out himself.

“Am I dying?” Mike had asked, his voice raspy and weak. His head was throbbing and he could feel dried blood on his legs and elbows. The stern boy was using some form of wet-wipe to try and clean the blood a little and the feeling made him tingly, the cold mixing with the sharp pain.

“Of course you’re not dying.” The boy helping him said, a snap in his voice.

The boy with the glasses scoffed, rubbing his hands on his electric blue, Hawaiian-print shirt like they were sweaty. “Jeez, Eds, you might want to work on your bedside manner.”

The boy referred to as Eds’ face fell, his brown eyes looking almost glassy as they filled with tears. He seemed like he was younger than they were, his lips twisting downwards as he continued to wipe the blood off Mike’s legs.

“My head hurts.” Mike mumbled, lifting one of his hands to press it on his forehead as if he could just push away the pain.

Suddenly, the angel was crouching down beside him and replacing his hand with his own. It was cool, much cooler than Mike’s. It definitely helped as he could focus on the cold feeling rather than the pain.

“Ssh, it’s okay.” The boy said, his voice soft and gentle and the most beautiful thing Mike had heard. “You’re going to be fine.”

Mike nodded, the very movement causing the pain in his head to spike. He groaned, feeling like he might actually throw up from the pain. That would be just his luck- to throw up on the angel coming to his rescue. That was the last thought Mike had before he passed out again.

The next time Mike woke up, he was in his bed. At first, he’d thought that it was all just a bad dream but then he’d tried to move and the pounding in his head came back. His room was dark and Mike strained his eyes to see around him.

“Hey, baby, you’re awake.” His mother said from the end of his bed, a watery smile on her face like she’d been crying.

Mike nodded, reaching to take a sip from the glass of water next to his bed. He felt much better than he had before, almost like the pain was receding. It felt good, even though he could feel huge bruises on his legs and arms from where he must have hit the ground.

“Dr Petkovic came over earlier and examined you. You’ve got a minor concussion and some cuts and bruises but you’re all good.” She said, smoothing her hands down his calves soothingly. “You’re lucky those sweet boys found you.”

Mike snapped his head up to look at his mother, thinking about the angel he’d seen earlier. He hadn’t really thought he was _real._ Surely, no-one that beautiful was real and living in a place like Derry. That just seemed completely unbelievable.

“They said that they’re going to come back and check on you tomorrow and bring some others. You should make friends with them, Mike- everyone could use friends like them.”

His mother was right, they did come the next day and he learned their names. The loud one with the glasses was Richie and he was a sweetie when he wasn’t freaking out about a possibly dead boy on the road. The boy who’d helped him by tending to his wounds was Eddie, a spitfire who was clearly completely in love with Richie. There was another boy with them, a tall boy with auburn hair and a slight stutter called Bill, whose smile was wide and genuine. And the one who sat the closest to him, holding his hand unashamedly was his own personal angel, Stanley Uris.

Mike quickly became a part of their little gang of friends. They’d come to visit him while he was healing, bringing comics and Stanley’s mother’s rugelach. Then when he was better, they’d taken him to their clubhouse out in the Barrens. Stanley always sat beside him, resting his chin in his hand when he looked at Mike with a soft smile on his face.

When they were sixteen Mike had started spending more time alone with Stanley. Mike would cycle to Stanley’s house, ditch his bike there and then they’d walk through town, just talking about anything they could think about. Mike lived for those days, especially in the winter when Stan would be wearing his thick coat and scarf and his cheeks would be rosy and red. Mike wanted to warm his hands up with his own, wanted to kiss him on his little red nose. It was excruciating and exhilarating all at the same time and just being in the same room as Stanley made him dizzy.

Mike was seventeen when he finally worked up the courage to ask Stan on a date. Stanley had giggled gently and asked him what had taken him so long. It was the most adorable thing that Mike had ever seen and he nearly cried. They’d gone for a picnic on a spring day, down to the back of this old farmhouse on the outskirts of town. The house had been empty for years and Mike secretly had always wanted to live there but that was for a long time in the future. For now, he was content to sit on the grass by the stream in the field behind it with his boyfriend laying in his arms, his blonde curls tickling his nose. It was _perfection._

It was on that field that Stanley had proposed to Mike when they were twenty-five. They’d survived through college when Stan had been studying in Atlanta and Mike had been commuting to community college in Bangor. There had been fights on the phone when Stanley had been so tired from classes and placements and Mike had been resentful that he didn’t have the time to talk every day. They’d broken up their Junior year after a particularly bad fight where Mike had finally said that he couldn’t do _this_ anymore- he couldn’t cope with it anymore. The very next day, Stanley had shown up at his door with puffy, red eyes and a broken expression. He’d promised that he’d never neglect Mike again and he just needed to not give up on them. Mike had cried too, pulling him in close and promising to never let him go again. They never considered not being together again from that moment on.

They got married three months after they got engaged. It was a quiet ceremony with only their closest family and friends present. Richie had been Stanley’s best man and Bill had been Mike’s and they’d all got really drunk and had a great time. That night was the first time that Eddie and Richie had finally gotten together despite having been in love with each other for over ten years. Mike and Stanley always joked that their love was so powerful that it caused everyone else to fall in love too. Nothing made them happier than watching their friends act all gooey after pretending they weren’t for so long.

It was two weeks before their first wedding anniversary that Stanley got his first big promotion at the accounting agency he was working at. He’d always been a whiz at math but he excelled so much in his job that he’d managed to procure more new clients in his first two years at the firm than any other new hire ever. They’d promoted him to a junior partner and gave him a huge raise as well as a lovely office overlooking the river. That was when he and Mike had discussed buying their own house. They’d been renting an apartment in town since they’d graduated but they definitely wanted to put down some firmer roots and they wanted to stay close to their families. Mike was working in the library in town and while he wasn’t earning anywhere near the amount that Stanley was, he was happy and he really enjoyed his job. Nevertheless, they still had enough money saved to afford a decent deposit and a mortgage on a house.

They searched high and low throughout the town and even the neighbouring towns but they couldn’t find anything they loved. There was a townhouse that was a short walk from the library that would be easy for Mike to get to work but it didn’t have any outside area and Stanley was looking to start a vegetable patch. He’d always been interested in nature, taking a few botany and ornithology classes while at college and he wanted to explore that more. There was a semi-detached with beautiful hardwood floors and a lovely garden but it was at the top of their budget and only had two bedrooms. They wanted a place where they could imagine having kids, where they wouldn’t have to worry about selling up and moving on in a couple of years. As cheesy as it sounded, they wanted a forever home.

“I just wish,” Mike said one night, pushing rice around his plate with a fork. They’d just got back from another evening of viewings that had left them feeling cold and they’d barely spoke since getting home, just reheating some risotto from earlier in the week. “That we could just find somewhere like the farmhouse. Imagine, picnics in our own garden, taking the kids for walks down by the stream. I’m sure we could build a little bridge over it and teach them how to make paper boats. And I bet it’s got a big kitchen where we could cook huge holidays dinners and invite all our friends and family.”

As Mike spoke, he had a picture in his head- a large room filled with his loved ones, food resting on rustic countertops and children running around, laughing. Stanley was laughing, a paper crown on his curls and the rose-tinted blush of a few drinks on his cheeks. Through the window, he could see the snow-covered lawn, leading up to the small, frozen stream and he could pinpoint the exact location of his and Stanley’s first date and where they got engaged. It would be _perfect._

In real life, Stanley’s head popped up from where he had been glaring at his own rice. He hadn’t even considered anything like that, his Zillow saved homes were full of the same combinations of 1970s houses and cookie-cutter new-builds. Until Mike had brought it up he hadn’t even known that was what he wanted but it was perfect; it was like it fit entirely into the dream he had in his mind. Stanley knew right then that he would do whatever it took to get them that farmhouse.

The very next day, Stan hired a private investigator to find out who actually owned the house. It had been empty for as long as they could remember and even Mike’s parents said that they didn’t think they’d ever seen anyone live there. He also talked to his lawyer, a quiet man named Dean who told him that he’d seen sales like this plenty of times and since no-one lived there, they should have a good chance at getting the owner to sell. They knew that the house would likely be over their budget but Stanley knew he could stretch their finances a little and just hoped that they’d accept a reasonable offer.

Six weeks later they had a name. Christopher Callaway was 41 and lived in South Carolina and it didn’t seem like he’d ever even _visited_ Maine. Apparently, his family was wealthy and he’d decided to invest in property in his early twenties and had snatched up the farmhouse at a property auction. There had been plans drawn up to convert the place into a boutique bed and breakfast but it had never happened. Dean said that he didn’t think they’d have any issues getting him to sell, especially for the amount that Stanley was prepared to spend.

Chris Callaway was a harder man to get in touch with than they expected. He wasn’t on the telephone registry and his website had an email that no-one seemed to ever answer. He had a thriving Instagram account dedicated to inappropriate selfies and dog photos and Dean even direct messaged that and didn’t receive a reply. Eventually, they had no choice but to attempt to contact his family. It took a good few conversations with his mother, Mary Callaway, a very wealthy widow but she eventually agreed to discuss their proposition with her son.

A year to the month that Mike and Stanley decided to try and buy the farmhouse, they met with Chris Callaway at a restaurant in Boston with both of their lawyers present. He’d still not made a decision as to the future of the house and Stan was ready to fight, thinking that it was cruel to get their hopes up and drag them to another state to just crush them. Mike was much more relaxed, he’d always believed that what was meant to be was meant to be and if they didn’t get the house then they’d surely find the one they were supposed to live in. That didn’t mean, of course, that his own heart wasn’t set on it, he just wanted to be strong for his husband.

“Honestly, I completely forgot that I even owned that house.” Chris laughed, taking a sip from his third glass of red wine.

Stanley and Mike exchanged glances as if they were both thinking the same thing- how could anyone be so flippant with money that they didn’t even remember that they owned a whole _house?_ Everything about the guy just screamed reckless spending, from the way he was dressed like an over-grown teenager to the $300 bottle of wine he ordered. Sure, Stan and Mike had plenty of money these days but they didn’t squander it on silly things- they invested and went on nice vacations and created trust-funds for their future children. The very idea of Christopher’s spending made Stanley’s teeth hurt like he’d eaten too much sugar.

It took them a whole two-hour meal and a further meeting at a lawyer’s office but they got Christopher to agree to sell them the house. He said that he appreciated the idea of two good friends living together, which made Mike and Stan laugh until they cried back in their hotel room, thinking about how ignorant he could possibly be since they held hands the entire time and had matching wedding rings. Now, they just had to wait for him to hire someone to come and value the property before he would sell it to them. It was the final hurdle before owning their dream house and they finally started talking about it like it might _actually_ happen.

Mike was just in the middle of discussing his elaborate plan to renovate the kitchen when Stanley’s phone rang. They knew the valuation was being done today and they knew it was probably Dean on the phone to inform them of how much they need to offer. This was it, if it was above their budget then they’d have to move on and explore other options and if it was below then they could begin proceedings and would probably be moving in before the end of the year.

Stanley answered the phone, feeling more nervous than he had since he asked Mike to marry him. Even then he hadn’t been that nervous as he knew that Mike was obviously going to say yes since they both knew they were going to be together forever. Of course, they’d never actually discussed _marriage_ but Mike was a traditionalist and Stan thought he’d love the idea, which he did. _This_ was a whole different level of scary.

He listened as Dean described how the inside of the house was in a state of disrepair because of being left alone for so long. It felt like this was building up to bad news since Dean’s voice was solemn and steady as he read through the list of issues before finally revealing the final valuation- $50,000 over the very maximum they could afford.

“So that’s it then?” Stanley asked, feeling all the fight dying out of him. He and Mike would find somewhere else to live but he was worried it would follow them like a black shadow for the rest of their lives, the _what could have been._

“Not exactly.” Dean said with a hint of a smile in his voice.

Mike was stroking Stanley’s arm, light touches almost tickling the bare skin in a way that felt reassuring and relaxing. There was so much hope on his face and Stanley didn’t want to have to be the one to kill that hope, to watch the happiness die from his husband’s eyes.

“Mr Callaway called me shortly after the valuation, which surprised me since usually I communicated with his own attorney. However, he called me and he asked if I knew what your budget was. Now, I do know what your budget is so I told him how much you originally wanted to offer and how much you were willing to go up to, which is of course still below the value of the house. He then said that he didn’t care about the money, it made no difference to him and that he was willing to sell it to you.”

Stanley felt like he couldn’t breathe as he asked. “For how much?”

Mike’s hands tightened on his skin as he waited for the answer that would secure their future home. Stan could feel his heart beating faster and his stomach churned nervously and he almost wanted to just hang up the phone then and there and just never know the answer, surely that would be better than getting their hopes dashed once again.

“Half of the valued price.”

Stan nearly dropped the phone in shock. That was a ridiculously low amount of money to pay for any house in the area, let alone a house like that. Surely, this was some kind of joke that was bound to hurt them when it ended.

Dean continued. “He said that the house required so much work that it would be unfair to sell it for such a high amount. He also said that he didn’t want you guys to have to empty your savings to buy a house, he sounded really genuine.”

Stanley got through the rest of the conversation feeling like a distant bomb had gone off. It hadn’t sunk in that they were actually buying their dream house. Even when Dean made a date for them to come in and sign all the documents he still felt like someone was going to start laughing and reveal it was all a ruse. He couldn’t believe that something like this would happen to _them;_ it was amazing.

“I can’t tell whether your expression is happy or sad.” Mike said once Stanley had placed his phone back on his nightstand. “If it’s bad news and you don’t want to talk about it, that’s fine, I just want to make sure you’re okay.” He pressed a kiss to his husband’s forehead.

“We got it.” Stanley breathed, finally able to get the words out of his dry mouth. They’d got _the_ house- they were actually going to live their dream in the house they’d thought about living in since they were kids on their first date.

They ended their night having slow, soppy sex, stopping every so often to talk about their new house. Of course, it was going to be a lot of work making the house into a liveable condition but they suddenly had a good portion of their savings intact and they were willing to make it happen.

Just under a year later and the house was ready for them to move in. They’d finished renovating the downstairs, creating the rustic kitchen of Mike’s dreams and a cosy living room with comfy sofas and plenty of throw pillows and blankets. The upstairs wasn’t quite finished but their bedroom was and they were in no rush to get the rest of it done, having only just started inquiring into surrogacy and adoption to extend their family. They were optimistic though and hopefully the rest of the house would be done by the holiday season so they could have everyone over since they had plenty of room now.

Eddie and Richie helped them move in, teasing each other as they carried boxes from the U-Haul into the house. They couldn’t believe how nice it was inside now that they’d renovated; it looked like a completely different house to the one that Stanley had shown them pictures of 10 months ago. They’d left after Mike had cooked his first meal in their kitchen, relishing in the way he could move around without bumping into something.

“Can you believe we’re really here?” Stanley asked, standing at the sink and washing up their plates from earlier. It was their little deal since Stan was a terrible cook and Mike was amazing, Mike would always cook for them if Stanley always cleaned up.

Mike stepped up behind him and wrapped him in his arms, fitting his head perfectly onto Stan’s shoulder. It felt like he was dreaming, like he was going to wake up on that country road at fifteen and all of it had been just one long dream. Except, it was real life- he really got to have the perfect husband and the perfect house and the perfect life. It was so much that he felt the tears prick at his eyes at the thought of how lucky he was.

“You’re such a sap.” Stanley tutted, turning his head and noticing Mike’s glassy eyes. He was grinning though, looking like the happiest man alive and just seeing him like that made Mike’s heart feel full and secure.

Mike laughed and nuzzled his face further into Stanley’s neck. “I just love you so much.” His hands were moving lower, sliding from Stan’s waist down to grip at his hips. He couldn’t help himself when Stanley was smiling so widely and wearing that black turtleneck that always made him feel hot under the collar.

Stan put down the plate and turned in Mike’s arms so they were face to face. He looked up at his husband with a single raised eyebrow and a playful look in his eyes, one that made Mike want to carry him into their bedroom right now. Before he could even process what was happening, Stan had cupped his face and pulled it to his own for a passionate kiss. They’d been kissing for just over ten years but Mike would never get bored of the way Stanley kissed him, slow and sensual with a building rhythm the more turned on he got.

“Bedroom?” Mike pulled away to ask, his voice flustered and his cheeks hot. He was emotional and he wanted to have tender, loving celebration sex with his husband and he wanted it now.

Stan shook his head. “We have a whole house now, we could have sex anywhere.” He’d pushed himself flush against Mike, blatantly pressing his erection into Mike’s crotch and looking up at him through his eyelashes.

Mike swallowed thickly. Contrary to what most people would assume about his husband, Stanley was actually the more adventurous of the two of them in bed, always pushing them to try new things and Mike was thankful for that but sometimes it caught him off guard and made his head rush with desire.

“Anywhere?” He asked, maintaining eye-contact as Stanley gazed at him with wide eyes.

Stan nodded, taking Mike’s hand in his own. He first brought it to his lips where he pressed a kiss to the palm, before bringing it down to palm against his crotch. Mike was still looking at him like he was about to pass out so he continued to take matters into his own hands. He used his free hand to undo the top button on Mike’s jeans, before slowly sliding the zip down.

Finally, Mike’s brain kicked back into gear. He pushed his jeans down his legs and kicked them off to the other side of the kitchen. Once he was free, he pushed Stanley back against the counter, using his own methods against him.

“You’re such a tease.” Mike laughed, pulling Stan in for another kiss but turning it dirtier, opening his mouth and licking into it. While Stanley kissed slowly, he knew that he was also a sucker for when Mike kissed him roughly, all teeth and tongues and gripping his curls to bring him even closer.

Stanley whined when Mike finally pulled away, his eyes closed and his mouth trying to chase Mike’s. He opened his eyes to see Mike sinking to the floor in front of him, the sight enough to have him leaning on the counter behind him for support.

“My knees are going to kill me tomorrow but you’re so worth it, baby.” Mike said as he undid Stanley’s dress pants and pulled them down enough to reveal his erection, which popped up when released.

“Wait.” Stanley breathed out, pulling his turtleneck off and throwing it in the vague direction of Mike’s jeans. “Didn’t want it to get messy.” He said with a grin.

Mike grinned back, his eyes dark and filled with desire. He pulled Stanley’s cock back down until it was level with his mouth and gave it an almost experimental lick. The tip was already swollen and Mike’s ministration just made it throb harder. Mike placed one of his hands at the base and then continued with his touches, swirling his tongue through the slit over and over while Stanley squirmed above him. Mike brought his other arm around Stan’s legs, keeping him firmly locked into place as he pushed himself deeper until he had taken a sizable amount into his mouth. After this many years, Mike had learned how to take the whole thing until his nose was nestled into the tiny curls at the base but he liked to build up to that and as much as he’d love to spend the whole evening going down on Stanley, he had much bigger plans.

“Please.” Stanley moaned, his entire weight now resting on the counter. He could feel that familiar pleasure building in the pit of his stomach and he knew that Mike wasn’t going to let him come from this so he tried to ignore it. It was hard, the very sight of Mike on his knees, dedicating himself to giving him pleasure made him both extremely turned on and want to weep with joy at what an amazing husband he had.

Mike pulled off and looked up at him playfully. “Please what?” He immediately went back to it, licking and sucking and making noises that made Stanley want to cry they were so hot.

“Please will you get back up here so you can fuck me.” Stanley said, trying to inch away from Mike’s mouth but his grip on his legs was too tight that he couldn’t move much at all. And as much as he loved this, loved the way Mike worshipped his body, he also wanted to see his face and hold him close, especially on a day like today. “I love you and I love this but I really want to have gushy married sex with my husband.”

Mike immediately pulled off and looked at him with a gooey expression. He stood up and pulled Stanley back into his arms, pressing kisses on every piece of skin he could touch- his jaw, his neck, below his ear.

“Gushy sex sounds perfect to me.” Mike said, pressing one final kiss to Stanley’s temple.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read. 
> 
> Hope you all have a great Valentine's Day!
> 
> Love, Babs xx


End file.
